High School
by Lemonly
Summary: The gang is in high school and college. What changes have taken place? TL PA CS
1. Character Bios

Tommy: Quarterback and captain of the football team. He has been dating Lil since seventh grade. Most popular guy in school. Senior, 18.

Lil: Head cheerleader, Homecoming Queen, STUCCO President. She's been dating Tommy since seventh grade. Most popular girl in school. Senior, 18.

Phil: Co-captain of the football team. Second most popular guy in school. He's been dating Angelica for three years. Senior, 18.

Kimi: Numero uno bitch. Thinks she's popular but really isn't. A bit of a slut, tends to drift from guy to guy. Hates Lil with every fiber of her being. Junior, 17.

Dil: A bit of an odd ball still, but is following Tommy's footsteps. He will take Tommy's place as quarterback and captain next year. Sophomore, 16.

Chuckie: Attends the state college an hour away with Angelica. Still a bit of a geek but is still best friends with Tommy, Phil, and Lil. Stopped being protective of Kimi because of his drifting. Dating Susie for two years. College freshman, 19.

Angelica: Attends the state college an hour away with Chuckie. Still the same but a little nicer. She has been dating Phil for three years. College freshman, 19.

Susie: At Harvard, attending Law School. She had been dating Chuckie for two years. Still the same ole Susie. College freshman, 19.


	2. Chapter 1

Lil walked into the school, flanked by her twin brother and her boyfriend of six years. She led the way to their lockers and they got their books. Making the way to their homeroom, they laughed together and greeted other people on the way. Walking into the room, they were greeted by the site of Kimi and her latest beau. Lil scoffed then cleared her throat loudly.

"No one wants to see this. So why don't you just take him to the janitor's closet now. That way you don't have to upset your mom and Chaz and you have your afternoon free so you can get a head start on finding your next guy."Lil remarked, icily.

"What if I don't want a onetime thing this time? What if I want a relationship?" Kimi replied, missing the look of fear on the guy's face. No one wanted a relationship with Kimi.

"Oh, please. You can't do commitment. You proved that by cheating on Phil everyday during freshman year. The longest you've ever gone with the same guy was when you forgot to end it after your first time and then you ended it at lunch the next day."

"Well, you're about as messed up as I am. When Angelica became your mentor, she changed you. You thrive off public attention. I know for a fact that you lost it after the first football game freshman year. I believe that it was under the bleachers. Scandalous. You, the perfect Lillian Deville. But, with your boyfriend being the All-Star Quarterback he is, I can see why you gave in. It was about time, too. You two were together, what?, three years. That's a long time to wait. How do you know he didn't cheat on you in that time?"

"I would NEVER do that to Lil!" Tommy exclaimed, furious, as Phil tried to calm down his now red sister.

"You excel at ruining, or attempting to ruin, everyone else's relationships. But what you don't realize is how much damage is done because of you. You don't know how much pain you cause. You don't know how many relationships you've ruined. How many heart's you've broken." Lil said, her voice shaking with anger.

Kimi opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Satisfied, Lil walked to her desk with a smirk. Kimi, pissed that Lil had gotten the better of her, stalked out of the room, dragging her guy of the day after her.

Lil stood up to go talk to one of the other cheerleaders. Tommy came up behind her and put his hands on either side of her desk, effectively trapping her against the desk.

"You are so sexy, Lil." He whispered in her ear. She turned around and giggled. He kissed her sweetly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She responded. She went to kiss him again but was stopped by Phil.

"Sorry. But you used up your one-kiss-a-day-in-front-of-me card already." He said. The three laughed and Tommy rested his forehead against hers.

"Meet me at the bleachers at lunch? We can finish this then." Tommy whispered so Phil wouldn't hear.

"Can't wait."

She kissed his cheek and went to talk to the cheerleader. Tommy smiled to himself.

"How did I get so lucky?" he wondered out loud.

"No one was surprised." Phil answered. Tommy gave him a confused looked but his smile returned when Lil came back over.

"Everything taken care of?" he asked. Lil nodded and sat back down, a small smile on her face.

"All right everyone! Sit down so I can take attendance." Ms. Killman yelled as she entered the room as the bell rang. She shut and locked the class room door and everyone hurried to their seats. The sound of someone trying to get in the room could be heard.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Smith. And Ms. Finster, it's nice to see you. Since this is your third tardy, I will be seeing you after school for detention. I hope that doesn't effect your plans. Take your seat, please." Ms. Killman greeted as she opened the door. Kimi walked quickly to her desk with her head down. "Actually, why don't you take the empty desk in front of Lil?"

Kimi sighed and sat down in the empty desk in front of Lil. Lil put on her best fake smile and waved. Kimi just glared at her, whispering a low "fuck you".

Lil just giggled and continued to write down her "to do" list for the week. As she got to Friday, she smiled. Friday was the State Championship football game and she couldn't wait.

"Hey, Lilly, is Angie coming home this weekend?" Phil asked. He had asked Angelica many times but had gotten no response.

"Yeah." Lil responded, checking her planner.

"When?"

"Thursday night. And yes, she is bringing Chuckie with her."

"What about classes on Friday?"

"She doesn't have classes on Fridays, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"She and Chuckie will be at our hour at 10 pm on Thursday. Susie will be coming home for the game. Her flight comes in at 3 pm. Phil, you, Angelia, and Chuckie will be picking her up from the airport, seeing as her parents have important meetings going on. Speaking of the game, the after party is at Holly's house. Her parents will be out of town and her older brother ordered, like, five kegs." Lil informed the two boys on either side of her. Kimi let out a snort, causing the three to share confused looks.

"Chuckie isn't coming home this weekend." Kimi said, turning around to face them.

"Yeah, he is. Maybe if you paid any attention at all to Chaz, you would know that. He is so excited about this weekend, seeing how it's his birthday weekend. In case you forgot, he's turning 20." Lil countered, rolling her eyes. She laughed when Kimi had no response. As soon as the bell rang, Lil was out the door. Tommy and Phil hurried to catch up with her.

"Lil, baby, why are you walking so fast?" Tommy asked when they finally caught up with her.

"I just need to get away from Kimi. She makes me so angry! She doesn't even know when her own brother is coming home. She hasn't been the same since 8th grade. She's… a completely different person. I don't even know who she is anymore."

"I know what you mean."

"It's just… she's…UGH!" Lil shouted, scaring a couple of freshmen who were walking by.

"Let's skip the rest of the day." Tommy suggested, grabbing her elbow before she could go any further.

"But…"

"No. You don't have a choice. You are scaring the freshmen and I can tell that you want to break something. We are going to my house now."

"But the State game is on Friday. Our coaches will kill us."

"They all ready cleared it."

"I…"

"I'll have my mom call us out. And Phil will call you out."

"Fine." Lil gave in.

"Okay. YO, PHIL!"

Phil shot Tommy a signal and pulled his phone out. He quickly explained everything to his mom.

"It's scary how much like Betty he sounds." Tommy told Lil as they turned around to see Phil talking to the attendance person. They laughed as they headed toward Tommy's car.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. My mom is going to kill me when she finds out." Lil said, sitting back in the passenger seat as Tommy pulled out of the parking lot.

"Betty won't kill you."

"Then why didn't you have me call her?"

"Because she would have given you the using protection talk and you would have turned bright red and we wouldn't have gotten out of the school without people thinking we were leaving for other reasons."Tommy explained, smiling at her.

"I guess you're right." Lil giggled.

"Aren't I always?" Tommy asked jokingly, taking her hand as he drove down the road.

They pulled in the driveway ten minutes later. The two shared a confused look as Dil ran out of the house.

"Why aren't you at school?" Dil asked.

"Better yet, why aren't you?" Tommy countered.

"Over slept"

"Kimi" Tommy quickly explained.

"Oh. Can I take your car then?"

"Fine."

Tommy gave Dil the keys and took Lil's hand, leading her into the house. She sat on the couch and Tommy walked over to the DVD cabinet.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Tommy asked.

"I have a much better idea." Lil said. She got up and walked toward the stairs, hips swaying. She paused at the bottom of the stairs and look over at Tommy, "You coming?"

Tommy's face broke into a huge grin and he ran toward her, sweeping her into his arms and running up the stairs, Lil giggling the whole way.


End file.
